The Word
by makacatori
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the resident prankster and drool worthy guy, heard about the new student coming to the Konoha Academy He thought he was prepared for the boy, but what he got would blow his mind away. Full Summary Inside. YAOI SasukeNaruto ch. 1 not a ch.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WORD – **makacatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Warnings:** YAOI, Major cursing, slight violence, mentions of abuse (mental, verbal, sexual and physical), SAKURA BASHING, OOC! Illegal drinking, mentions of drugs, dirty dancing, smoking… etc.

**Detailed Summary:** When Sasuke Uchiha, the resident prankster and drool worthy guy, heard about the new student coming to the Konoha Academy he thought three things "Fuck! Another snob." He thought he was prepared for the boy, but what he got would blow his mind away. Naruto Uzumaki at first glance he appears to be nothing, but a class idiot and awkward teenager, but he is much more. Naruto Uzumaki; Indie grease Monkey, 5 star chief and talented musician will take Konoha Academy for ride in the fast lane. Hopping between gay bars, fighting rings, back stage on famous band tours, hanging out with Indie racers, stealing Car hubs, stop signs, bowling balls, learning to graffiti and challenging MENSA. He's one brilliant kid. He's just what Konoha Academy needs but most of all he's what Sasuke wants.

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!** This is not technically a chapter, but it's important information that is needed for the rest of the story… Chapter one will be out **TOMORROW! **

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number:_ 2987451

_Name: _**Sasuke Uchiha**

_Birth date:_ March 28, 1989

_Class year:_ 2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 561-2334 – Father's cell

(773) 561-5829 – mother's cell

(238) 679-128-- Brother's cell

(773) 329-1253—home phone

(773) 876-1293 – Father's office number

1768 Melody Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 –home

_Family:_

Fugaku Uchiha (Father)

Mikoto Uchiha (mother)

Itachi Uchiha (older brother)

_GPA:_ 4.0

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. Pre-Calculus

C) Languages:

1. French

2. Latin

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Rock Climbing (As Teacher Assistant)

2. Outdoor ED.

G) Electives:

1. Oil Painting

2. Orchestra - violin

_Extra curricular activities:_ none

_Sports:_ Soccer – team captain

_Noteworthy information:_

Asuma Sarutobi (Humanities teacher) – "A genius of philosophy. He's focused and very intelligent. However his works usually have a sadistic or sarcastic theme."

Kurenai Yuhi (Orchestra teacher) – "A prodigal violinist."

Orochimaru (Calculus teacher) – "Analytical, a quick learner and intuitive

Ibiki (Principal) – "A child for no regard to school property and the learning atmosphere. He's a delinquent and class clown. He's constantly skipping out on classes or playing practical jokes on teachers and students alike. He's associated with Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga. Both overall he's a good kid."

_Delinquencies:_ 22

_Detentions: _43/43 attended

_Medical report:_ Possesses ADHD is medicated

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _8002147 (Transfer Student)

_Name: _**Naruto Uzumaki**

_Birth date:_ October 10 1990

_Class year: _2008

_Contact information:_

(453) 567-8732 -Iruka's Cell

(453) 328-8120 -Iruka's home phone

(773) 769-2374 -Naruto's home phone

(773) 769-2375 -Kakashi's home phone

Iruka Umino (foster father)

Apartment 321

231 E. 57th St.

Chicago, IL, 60637

Naruto Uzumaki

Apartment 63

2312 Market Wood Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031

Kakashi Hatake

Apartment 65

2312 Market Wood Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031

_Family:_

Birth Family: deceased when Naruto was four

Foster Father: Iruka Umino

Family friend: Kakashi Hatake

_GPA: _4.0

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Chemistry

B) Mathematics:

1. College Calculus

C) Languages:

1. Spanish

2. Polish

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. British Lit.

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

2. US History

F) Gym:

1. Rock Climbing

G) Electives:

1. Oil painting

2. Photography

3. Band- Drums/guitar

4. Computer Programming

5. Culinary (Teacher Assistant)

6. Mechanics

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Newspaper

_Sports: _Too late to apply

_Noteworthy information:_

Arrived late in the first quarter

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions: _3/3 (old school)

_Medical Report: _nothing notable

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _8750247

_Name:_ **Kiba Inuzuka **

_Birth date:_ February 7, 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 698-2019 -Mother's cell)

(773) 698-2020 -Sister's cell)

(773) 330-1286—home phone

1978 Melody Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 –home

_Family:_

Tsume Inuzuka (Mother)

Hana Inuzuka (Older Sister)

_GPA: _2.8

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Environmental Science

B) Mathematics:

1. Geometry

C) Languages:

1. Spanish

D) Literature:

1. British Lit.

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Rock Climbing (Teacher Assistant)

G) Electives:

1. Photography

2. Band- guitar

3. Mechanics

4. Wood shop

_Extra curricular activities: _none

_Sports: _Soccer, basketball

_Noteworthy information:_

Ibiki (principal) – "A slacker barely passing in school. He's destructive and disruptive. He's egotistical and another class clown. Associated with Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Hinata Hyuga."

_Delinquencies:_ 23

_Detentions: _12/61 (attended)

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _8534082

_Name: _**Shikamaru Nara**

_Birth date: _January 15 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 834-8671- Father's cell phone

(773) 987-3271 – Mother's cell phone

1658 Highwood Ave.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 –Mother's home

Apartment 87

2312 Market Wood Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 – Father's apartment

_Family:_

Shikaku Nara (Father)

Yoshino Yuhi (Mother)

_GPA:_ 4.0

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. College Calculus

C) Languages:

1. Latin

2. French

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. Lit. Criticism

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Swimming

G) Electives:

1. Orchestra (Assistant Conductor)

2. Computer Programming (Teacher Assistant)

3. Business

4. Ceramics

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Newspaper –assistant editor and Music Critic

_Sports: _None

_Noteworthy information:_

Ibiki (Principal) - "A Genius, if he would only apply himself he would be a wanted MENSA member."

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions:_ 15/15

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _3207102

_Name:_ **Chouji Akimichi**

_Birth date: _September 12 1989

_Class year:_ 2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 450-1203 –Father's cell

(773) 710-2301 – Home phone

5391 S. Wabash

Rosewood Indiana 50031- home

_Family:_

Choza Akimichi (Father)

_GPA: _3.8

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Chemistry

B) Mathematics:

1. Trigonometry

C) Languages:

1. Spanish

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. British Lit.

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Swimming

G) Electives:

1. The culinary arts

2. Photography

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Volunteering

_Sports: _None

_Noteworthy information: _

Ibiki (principal) – "He eats in class."

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions: _0/0

_Medical Report: _Dangerously over weight, asthma

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _0910309

_Name:_ **Hinata Hyuga**

_Birth date:_ May 14 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 670-1254 – Home Phone

(773) 191-1038 –Father's cell

3219 Starling Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 -Home

_Family:_

Hiashi Hyuga (father)

Hanabi Hyuga (Younger Sister)

Neji Hyuga (Orphaned Cousin)

_GPA: _4.0

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. College Calculus

C) Languages:

1. Latin

2. Spanish

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. Lit. Criticism

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Swimming

2. Rock climbing

G) Electives:

1. Orchestra- flute

2. Oil painting

3. Business

4. Ceramics

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Student Council Secretary

2. Newspaper - editor

_Sports:_ none

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies:_ 0/0

_Detentions: _0/0

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _8045348

_Name:_ **Gaara**

_Birth date: _December 10 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information: _

(773) 111-2343 – Father's work

(773) 567-1023 – Father's cell

(773) 879- 0917 – Home phone

(543) 064-1204 – Sister's cell

2081 Melody Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 –home

_Family:_

Kaza (Father)

Kankuro (Younger Brother)

Temari (Older sister)

_GPA: _3.9

_Classes attending:_

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. College Calculus

C) Languages:

1. Latin

2. French

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. Lit. Criticism

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Football practice

G) Electives:

1. Electronics

2. Computer Programming

3. Business

_Extra curricular activities: _

Student Council President

_Sports: _Football

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies:_ 0/0

_Detentions: _21/25

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _5680912

_Name:_ **Neji Hyuga**

_Birth date: _August 30 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 670-1254 – Home Phone

(773) 191-1038 –Uncle's cell

3219 Starling Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 -Home

_Family:_

Hiashi Hyuga (Uncle)

Hanabi Hyuga (Cousin)

Hinata Hyuga (Cousin)

_GPA: _4.0

_Classes attending:_

_Classes attending:_

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. College Calculus

C) Languages:

1. Latin

2. Italian

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

2. Lit. Criticism

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Football practice

G) Electives:

1. Electronics

2. Computer Programming

3. Business

_Extra curricular activities:_

Student Council Vice President

_Sports: _

Football – star athlete

_Noteworthy information:_

Ibiki (principal) "Neji shows a great animosity between himself and his cousin, Hinata."

_Delinquencies:_ 0/0

_Detentions: _0/0

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _8023459

_Name: _**Tenten**

_Birth date:_ March 19 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 356-0919 – Home phone

2301 Hawthorne Ave.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 - home

_Family:_

Xeno- father

_GPA: _3.7

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Environmental Science

B) Mathematics:

1. Geometry

C) Languages:

1. Spanish

D) Literature:

1. British Lit.

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Rock Climbing

2. Archery (Teacher Assistant)

G) Electives:

1. Photography

2. Orchestra – clarinet

3. Mechanics

4. Metal shop

_Extra curricular activities: _None

_Sports: _Basketball, soccer, field hokey

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions: _1/1

_Medical Report:_ none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _6083213

_Name: _**Lee Rock**

_Birth date: _November 13 1988

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information: _

(773) 543- 3321 – Foster father's number

_Family:_

Gai Maito (Foster father also school teacher)

_GPA: _3.2

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Environmental Science

B) Mathematics:

1. Geometry

C) Languages:

1. French

D) Literature:

1. British Lit.

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Track

2. Hockey

3. Basketball

4. Baseball

5. Rock climbing

6. Outdoor ED.

G) Electives:

None

_Extra curricular activities: _none

_Sports: _Track, Hockey, Basketball, Baseball, Rock climbing, outdoor ED.

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions:_ 0/0

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _5431238

_Name: _**Kankuro**

_Birth date: _June 21 1990

_Class year: _2008

_Contact information:_

(773) 111-2343 – Father's work

(773) 567-1023 – Father's cell

(773) 879- 0917 – Home phone

(543) 064-1204 – Sister's cell

2081 Melody Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 –home

_Family:_

Kaza (Father)

Gaara (Older Brother)

Temari (Older sister)

_GPA: _3.9

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Environmental Science

B) Mathematics:

1. Geometry

C) Languages:

1. French

D) Literature:

1. British Lit.

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Outdoor ED.

G) Electives:

1. Band – Acoustic guitar

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Newspaper

_Sports: _Soccer

_Noteworthy information:_ none

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions: _0/0

_Medical Report: _anxiety attacks

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _4391020

_Name:_ **Shino Aburame**

_Birth date: _July 18 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information: _

(773) 784-1297 – Dad's cell

(773) 216-1934 – Home phone

Apartment 78

2313 Market Wood Rd.

Rosewood Indiana 50031 – home

_Family:_

Shibi Aburame (Father)

_GPA: _4.0

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Environmental Science

B) Mathematics:

1. Trigonometry

C) Languages:

1. French

2. Latin

D) Literature:

1. British Lit.

2. Lit. Criticism

E) History:

1. US History

F) Gym:

1. Outdoor ED.

G) Electives: none

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Student council treasurer

_Sports: _none

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions: _0/0

_Medical Report: _none

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number:_ 6666666

_Name: _**Sakura Haruno**

_Birth date: _July 10 1988

_Class year: _2007 (originally 2005)

_Contact information:_

(773) 391-3871 – Mother's work cell phone

(773) 651-1282 – Mother's personal cell phone

(773) 645-1651 – Father's work cell phone

(733) 871-0109 – Father's personal cell phone

(773) 239-1810 – Sakura's home phone

(773) 561-5681 – Mother's home phone

(773) 560-1010 – Father's home phone

1242 Willow Lane

Rosewood Indiana 50031 - Home

_Family:_

Michael Haruno

Sasha Haruno

_GPA: _3.7

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Biology

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. Algebra

C) Languages:

1. French

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Rock Climbing

2. Cheerleading practice

G) Electives:

1. Oil Painting

2. Orchestra – piano

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Cheerleading

2. Year Book

3. Festivities (decorating or hosting)

_Sports: _cheerleading

_Noteworthy information:_ none

_Delinquencies: _0/0

_Detentions:_ 0/0

_Medical Report: _pathological liar

**School Report-**

_Student ID Number: _1201712

_Name: _**Ino Yamanaka **

_Birth date:_ December 19 1989

_Class year: _2007

_Contact information:_

(773) 673-8714 – Father's cell

(773) 651-1264 – Home phone

1232 Cottage Lane

Rosewood Indiana 50031 - home

_Family:_

Inoichi Yamanaka (Father)

_GPA: _3.9

_Classes attending:_

A) Sciences:

1. Physics

2. Anatomy

B) Mathematics:

1. Pre-Calculus

C) Languages:

1. French

2. Latin

D) Literature:

1. Humanities

E) History:

1. Political Sciences

F) Gym:

1. Field Hockey

G) Electives:

1. Creative writing

2. Playwriting

3. Theatre

_Extra curricular activities:_

1. Theater

2. Volunteering

_Sports:_

1. Field Hockey

_Noteworthy information: _none

_Delinquencies: _54

_Detentions: _16/58

_Medical Report: _Smokes


	2. Chapter 2

**THE WORD - makacatori**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! **I'm sorry I didn't get this out last night. I practically passed out from exhaustion. So here it is! I hope U enjoy.

**Chapter warnings: ** Sexual Language, cursing, mentions of people looking at underage pornography (Not our heroes, but an evil villain)

**Good Morning Sunshine, See yah later Moonlight**

(CHAPTER ONE)

"I heard there's a new kid transferring today!" Kiba said as he made a bad attempt at graffiti on the abandoned shed just off of School grounds.

"Great, another snob." Sasuke said, his graffiti signature slightly better.

Konoha academy was a public school in Rosewood Indiana. Indiana, the US state best known for the Colts (US Football stars) and NASCAR racing in the Indie 500. Rosewood, just another well to do community boasting a grand population of 15,000. And Konoha high school was one of the most prestigious public high school in the country. Nearly every graduate was sent off to some renowned educational establishment and made names for themselves. However, like many other prestigious schools and communities, you needed cash to play with the pros. And with cash, usually came pompous whiney pedigree children and trophy spouses.

"When do you think he'll come?" Sasuke asked, putting his spray cans in the shed as Kiba stared off into the distance, turning to Kiba Sasuke narrowed his eyes and followed his stare.

Sasuke froze, breath caught in his throat. Racing across the street was a boy… A beautiful boy, no the perfect UKE. Shoulder length curly pale blond hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. Honey colored skin, innocent large blue eyes, plump cherry lips, a delicate upturned nose, high cheek bones. A thin effeminate body; delicate bone structure, small, but visible muscles, long shapely legs, thin narrow shoulders and delicate hands. He stood about 5'7", very small compared to Sasuke's lanky 6'6". He wore a black wife beater and faded blue jean shorts with many holes, and diesel grease stains. He also wore worn white sneakers.

The boy was running at a neck breaking speed, surely a track star would be put to shame. A red backpack was being dragged along in his right hand. "He's fucking hot!" Kiba nearly screamed, Sasuke nodded in agreement. Kiba was Bi, while Sasuke was gay. It was so troublesome to be so, but one's sexual preference couldn't be denied. Not that the girls had given up on 'converting' Sasuke.

Along with being the resident prankster Sasuke was also a to die for hottie. Shoulder length wavy black hair, doe colored eyes, creamy pale skin, and aristocratic visage, broad shoulders, slim waist and an overall care free appearance. He wore a loose open white dress shirt over a white wife beater, baggy black jeans and worn combat boots. He was tall and lanky. He was every girl's dream boy.

Sasuke's second in pranking, Kiba, was hot in a more rough way. Kiba stood 6'4", with shoulder length brown dreads, pale skin, oriental eyes and a lot of muscle. He had broad shoulders, large hands and a six pack. He wore a black wife beater under a brown hoodie with a golden dragon on back, green, brown and black camouflage pants, worn black combat boots. Kiba was currently dating the student council's Vice President's cousin and the student council Secretary and Student Newspaper editor herself, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata's life was sort of a sob story. Her mother had been secretly fucking her Uncle (Neji's dad) and both had like the fabled Romeo and Juliet committed suicide, when Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's dad, refused a divorce. Neji didn't blame his Uncle, however he misdirected his anger at Hanabi the product of his father's secret relationship with his Aunt. Hinata forced between her cousin and half sister suffered the disdain of her cousin, but she also faced his over protective nature born of family pride. Luckily he approved of Kiba, but barely. Mainly because it was Kiba's association with Sasuke, a boy Neji secretly admired (**A/N:** Neji does NOT love Sasuke, he just admires him).

The boy quickly sped to the Principal's office and threw the door open, just as the ground keeper found Sasuke and Kiba frozen right next to the desecrated shack. "Ah, Shit!" Both boys yelled when they felt a pair of callused hands fall onto their shoulders.

"So I caught you because you were eyeing some pretty boy. You fags are pathetic." Said the obese and volatile red headed man.

"Takes one to know one." Kiba said.

"I'm no bloody fag." The keeper hollered.

"Did you just call him a 'pretty boy'?" Sasuke said lifting a shapely eyebrow. "And don't tell me I didn't see you reading the underage boy porn you keep in your trousers. Don't forget the extra pair of pants in your office. You know it's criminal to be looking a child pornography?" The man began to panic as Sasuke continued. "We won't tell if you don't tell about our extra curricular activities." The man nodded dumbly and left them.

"So where next?" Kiba said placing his spray paint in the shed.

"School." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

**Rock Climbing – 3:00 pm**

"Steady, steady," Kiba called to the girl he was supervising. "God these little punks are such idiots. They wouldn't know the difference between a key chain clip and a biner."

"Don't they make those into key-chains now?" Sasuke said from where he sat on the bleachers avoiding the whiney girls that were trying to get his attention. The only reason they had signed up was because Sasuke was a TA. Sakura Haruno, the 19 year old failure was the worse. She was currently in detention for walking into the boy's locker room looking for a 'naked' Sasuke.

"Yeah, but they're not for actually climbing. Heard this dist used one and died. Fucking moron." Kiba said. Sasuke stretched his arms and cracked his neck, while he yawned.

"So feel like going to Ichiruka Ramen Bar?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had a thing for ramen and it came to a point that his friends refused to go with him more than once a week. It was a pact made to keep Sasuke sane and healthy.

"You already had your day, Sasuke." Sasuke pouted adorably, "Remember we wanted to visit the new restaurant Culture Cuisine? They have this five star chief from Chicago and—"

"I know, I know, but I want RAMEN!" Sasuke cried, but stopped when he saw the hot Newbie come in. Sasuke had discovered he had several classes with the new boy and had time to examine him. However, he had yet to speak with the new boy and desperately wanted to do so. The new boy hardly spoke beyond cursing when the girls poked fun at his UKENESS! He remembered with a sense of satisfaction and almost humor when the new boy … Naruto cursed out Sakura. The poor rich girl had never heard so many negative adjectives in her entire life. Not that she could keep up with quick thinking smooth talking newbie.

**FLASH BACK**

"_You know you look like a girl, freak." Sakura said._

"_Well compared to you, I'd say I definitely do." Naruto said._

"_Huh?" After a moment, "What the fuck you little runt."_

"_Better be a runt than a self-righteous pink poodle."_

"_Why you little bastard." Sakura screeched raising her fist to hit him._

"_Better a bastard than a hormone-driven bitch, who just dying to get a dick shoved up her ass."_

"_What, you what to be the one?"_

"_Naw, I'm not signing up for STDS." _

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

**END OF FLASH BACK **

The new boy walked in wearing the school gym uniform, showing a seductive expanse of his tanned thighs. Both Kiba and Sasuke gawked when they realized it was a GIRL'S uniform. Then they heard the boy mutter "God damn long hair and creepy green leotard men who think I'm a fucking girl." Both could barely hold back their laughter, finally Kiba burst out laughing. Hearing this a scowl crossed the boy's face. "God damn dog boy and pretty boy."

"Who you calling pretty boy?" Kiba demanded.

"Not you." Naruto answered.

Several moments passed as Sasuke's cheeks flushed slightly and he eyed Naruto. Naruto was definitely eye candy. And then "God damn it I'm not dog boy."

"After you say you're sorry about laughing, then I'll stop calling you dog boy."

"Never." Kiba said.

"Well then dog boy it is."

Kiba growled and then stuck out his hand "Kiba Inuzuka."

"Naruto Uzumaki. Dog boy. Pretty boy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat and then got a wicked idea, he grasped Naruto's hand "Sasuke Uchiha." Then leaning over so his hot breath tickled the skin on Naruto's neck he said seductively "But you can call me SEME… little UKE." Naruto flushed bright red and Sasuke was so closed to jumping the poor adorable blond when—

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The girl Kiba was supposed to be monitoring slipped and Kiba barely managed to save her from a horrible doom as he caught the safety line. There girl just hung there, swinging back and forth too shocked to do anything, but stare off in space as the class looked silently on. Her left hand was bleeding badly and she was deathly pale.

Suddenly Naruto called up to her "Did you have any life changing flash backs on the way down?" The girl nodded dumbly and everyone chuckled. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke and kept talking to her as she was lowered to the ground, making her giggle occasionally. Sasuke's blood boiled, he wanted his little cutie to pay attention to him not some butt ugly girl.

In reality Naruto was just trying to calm the girl down having experiences with traumatized people. It was a second nature to him. The girl was lowered to the ground and Naruto accompanied her to the nurse's office. As soon as Naruto was gone, the class broke out into whispers 'who was he?' 'He's cute'. Meanwhile Gai was having a very interesting conversation with Lee. "Now that's something new. The boy, who just led Samantha to the nurse's office must have had some medic training. Sam was clearly going into shock and he talked her out of it. Very strange. His YOUTHFUL FLAMES must BURN brightly." Gai said to his protocopy. Lee just nodded. Meanwhile Neji, Lee's friend overheard this and smiled, 'now this was something interesting.'

**Culture Cuisine – 5:30**

"Come back here NAR-RU-TO!" Genma screamed running after the laughing boy wearing a chief's hat. The restaurant hadn't opened for the day, but already the head cook was running from his supervisor. Genma sported a broken tooth pick in his mouth courtesy of Naruto. He had launched a dinning knife at Genma and with his 'mad skills' cut off the end and implanted the knife permanently in the wall. Genma was the co-owner of Culture Cuisine, Raidou being his partner.

"What am I suppose to do with fucking knife in the wall." Genma screamed as he stopped to pant.

"Dunno… hang a picture? How about a family photo?"

"When I'm through with you'll never have family!" Genma screamed taking up the chase again as Kakashi, Naruto's neighbor and family friend watched amusement evident in his one eye.

"That's okay, I'm gay." Naruto said disappearing into the kitchen again. The bus boys shook their heads and went to wipe off the foot prints on the tables. Genma charged in after him. Suddenly Genma came face to face with Naruto, who now sat upside down on a pantry shelf. Genma blushed scarlet at the close approximately of Naruto's luscious cherry lips. "Oh, look Genma-sempai thinks little Naruto-Kohai is cute." Naruto said in a girly voice, batting his eyelashes.

"Down sexy is more like." Genma said without realizing it. When he did he coughed and excused himself now as bright as a tomato leaving Naruto blinking owlishly. _This happened twice. God damn it! First that pretty boy… Sasuke and now Genma-sempai was flirting or in Genma's case thinking out loud. Goddamn it. I really must be a good looking UKE type person to catch first the school hottie and second my boss's attention._

Naruto still blinking went back to work.

**Two HOURS later **

"God damn it! Who FUCKING ordered RAMEN at a restaurant with a 5-star cook! This is an insult." Was heard throughout the restaurant, luckily the dinners had a great sense of humor and those who didn't were in favor of blaming the customer, who dare insult the renowned chief 'Fish Sauce'. Genma ran into the Dinning room to guess whose table?

Turning to a finely dressed Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji and Shikamaru Genma begged "I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you to leave and never come back. Leave if you want to survive! We're barely holding him and his butcher knife back." Sasuke gulped.

"What kind of establishment is this?" Kiba growled.

"One with the highly praised chief called 'Fish Sauce', who just happens to be a hormonal teenage boy with temper problem and fine ass. Now please leave!" Genma said frantically. He didn't register the very curious expressions on Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata's faces. Nor did he register the look of pure terror on Sasuke's and malicious intent on Kiba's. Instead Genma ran back to the kitchen as a strangled scream was heard.

As soon as he was gone Kiba grabbed Sasuke by the ear and dragged him towards the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked his voice raising an octave in his fright. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, but you're going to apologize to the nice chief."

"You mean monster. How can anyone think something as refined as ramen to be an insult?" Sasuke asked looking pleadingly at Kiba and the others, but they ignored him as Kiba dragged him to the kitchen and the others followed in their wake. "Help me someone!!!!!"

**TBC soon!**

Honestly this chapter is a little rushed… I kept freaking out that you wouldn't like it so I made many different versions and concluded this one is the best. Anyways…. I hope you liked it. I felt really, really, really guilty about not having it out yesterday, but I did nearly pass out from exhaustion.

Well see yah!

-TK

**NOTE TO THOSE WHO MIGHT BE WRITING A FLAME**

Also U probably noticed the offensive words… well I just used them for SHOCK VALUE. I don't hold any sort of prejudice towards homosexuality… if U think I do. I call U an idiot 'cause look at my story list… YAOI, YAOI, YAOI and more YAOI. Another thing… I hope I didn't offend anyone with STD(S) that wasn't my intention… once again it was for shock value. I like Shock Value it's my quirk. However, if U do not like my phrasing please send me a nice Private Message and I'll consider fixing it.

Well I hope U enjoyed my story!


End file.
